


Монстр за окном

by SantAiryN



Series: Writober 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Что-то напугало маленького Уорлока, и Кроули хотел бы узнать что именно. Он приходит к ангелу за кофе, а получает ответы сразу на несколько вопросов.





	Монстр за окном

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест-недельку, день первый, и райтобер по [вот этому списку](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFx--QTXoAYk_CB?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), день 14.

— Няня Аштарот, посидишь со мной ещё?

Маленький Уорлок закутался в одеяло как в кокон, и просительно посмотрел на худую женщину в черном, которая уже поднялась, чтобы пожелать ему «спокойной тёмной ночи».

— Что такое, дорогой?

Малыш попытался завернуться в одеяло плотнее прежнего.

— Мне страшно.

Приподняв изогнутую бровь, няня ответила, не меняя бесстрастного выражения лица:

— Тебе нечего бояться. Ничто в этом мире не сможет нанести тебе серьезный вред.

Но, кажется, ее слова малыша не убедили.

— Нянюшка, там... — мальчик бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону неплотно зашторенного окна, — там монстр!

Насколько Кроули, давно и успешно скрывающийся под личиной няни Аштарот, мог судить, за монстра мог сойти разве что он сам. Но, во-первых, он не имел привычки шастать под окнами, а во-вторых, Уорлок его никогда не боялся.

— Не думаю, что там водятся монстры.

— Но я его видел! Вчера ты ушла, а я... ну, хотел достать мистера Кролика, а там... там глаза! — малыш в ужасе задержал дыхание, — И... и зубы!

Сначала Кроули хотел отчитать мальчишку за то, что тот опять стянул игрушку с подоконника и утащил ее в постель («няня» считала, что в пять лет уже пора приучаться засыпать самостоятельно). Но потом решил отложить экзекуцию на потом — ему уже стало интересно, что за монстра углядел его воспитанник. Неужели, силы начали проявляться?..

— И что ты сказал этому порождению тьмы? Приказал убираться прочь?

Мальчик помотал головой и опустил глаза.

— Я испугался.

Внутренне вздохнув, Кроули присел на кровать.

— Пока я рядом, тебя никто не тронет, — затянутой в чёрную перчатку рукой он погладил ребенка по волосам и едва сдержался, чтобы не улыбнулся. — Тем более что ты сам сильнее всех монстров вместе взятых. Это они должны тебя бояться.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Уорлок заметно расслабился.

— Конечно. Спи, дорогой. Еще одну колыбельную?

— Про грешников в кипящих котлах! Если можно.

Кроули никак не мог понять, почему именно эта единица его сомнительного творчества так нравилась Уорлоку, но раз уж сам предложил — пришлось исполнять. И как обычно к третьему куплету, красочно описывающему наказания за чревоугодие, ребенок задышал медленно, размеренно — и уснул.

Не то, чтобы история с монстром показалась Кроули по-настоящему стоящей внимания, но под окном детской он на всякий случай прошел. Естественно, никаких особых следов — ни человеческого присутствия, ни оккультного — не обнаружилось. Правда, слегка тянуло эфирным, но оно и понятно — ангел явно недавно был неподалеку, делая вид, что копается на грядках.

Видимо, мальчишке просто померещилось в темноте. Хотя, если учитывать его происхождение, то просто так мерещиться ему ничего не должно, и это несколько настораживало. Поставив себе мысленную зарубку уточнить у ангела, не засек ли тот чего подозрительного, Кроули, позаботившись об отводе непрошеных глаз, направился в дальний край участка — к домику садовника.

В отличие от няни, которой предоставлялась комната в хозяйском доме, садовнику было положено отдельное место для проживания. И если бы кто-то сведущий в оккультных делах смог развеять наведенный демоном морок, он бы к своему удивлению обнаружил, что нянюшка навещает маленький домик с завидной регулярностью.

— А-ангел, скажи, что у тебя есть кофе! — сбросив у порога узкие дамские туфли, Кроули почувствовал невыразимое блаженство, и если на текущий момент ему чего-то и не хватало в жизни, то только чего-нибудь жидкого и горячего.

Азирафель, похоже, в таком повороте дел даже не сомневался. Едва только демон показался в дверях, как большая керамическая кружка появилась на столике между диваном и занятым ангелом креслом, немедленно начав распространять приятный кофейный аромат. 

— Во славу преисподней! — по-змеиному плавно скользнув на диван, Кроули с вожделением схватил кружку и устроился настолько удобно, насколько позволяла узкая юбка. — Невыносимо активный ребенок. Сегодня мы играли в угадай-круги-ада раз десять. И раз двадцать просто гонялись за голубями.

Ангел невольно улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Нормальное поведение для пятилетнего ребенка, — и, немного помолчав, добавил, -пожалуй, пока все идет как надо.

— Пожалуй.

Кроули потянулся и стащил жакет. Дышать сразу стало легче. Решив на этом не останавливаться, он развязал на шее красную бабочку, расстегнул все до одной пуговицы на рубашке и, закинув руки за голову, прикрыл глаза. И каким-то непостижимым образом задремал.

У ангела было чудесное свойство — любое помещение, где он находился достаточно долго, становилось уютным. Вероятно, даже старый проржавевший контейнер начал бы излучать спокойствие и пахнуть домом, если бы ангелу вдруг захотелось в нем пожить. И поэтому (только поэтому, разумеется) Кроули ужасно нравилось приходить туда, где был ангел. Болтать о прошедшем дне, вытянувшись на потертом, но все еще крепком диване, пить кофе, ну, или красное вино, если было настроение. Обсуждать проявление (точнее, не-проявление) силы антихриста у маленького, но неотвратимо растущего Уорлока.

Но в этот раз демон, видимо, слишком устал. Ему даже начал сниться какой-то сон, когда он почувствовал, как его голова сползает по спинке на подлокотник. Не открывая глаз, Кроули послушно вытянулся вдоль дивана и попытался поправить некомфортно задравшуюся юбку. Лучше всего ее было бы вовсе снять, но шевелиться ужасно не хотелось, применять демонические способности — тоже. И Кроули не нашел ничего лучше, как попросить:

— Ангел, тебя не затруднит?.. — и ткнуть пальцем в неудобно перекрутившуюся ткань.

Вообще, Азирафель должен был бы его послать. Не в тех выражениях, что выбрал бы сам Кроули, разумеется. Но выдать какую-нибудь возмущенную отповедь — о да, на это ангел был более, чем способен. Однако едва высказав свою нахальную просьбу, Кроули с удивлением почувствовал на себе мягкие ладони.

Ткань поддалась не сразу. Ее пришлось вытягивать из-под бедер, раскручивать, разглаживать получившиеся складки. Казалось, ангел специально делает это медленно, будто ему нравится видеть, как от каждого его движения кровь все сильнее приливает демону к лицу (и не только, но откуда про это знать благочестивым ангелам?..). Почти невесомые прикосновения горели на коже огнем, и если бы Кроули мог заранее это представить, то, пожалуй, испепелил бы чертову юбку сразу как вошел — в профилактических целях. Азирафель вряд ли понимал, какие чувства может разбудить своим чрезмерным усердием, и от этого становилось еще хуже.

Впрочем, когда юбка легла как надо, Кроули непроизвольно вздохнул. Мягкая дрёма подкралась снова, и сквозь нее он едва почувствовал, как с носа куда-то пропали очки, а лица внезапно коснулось чужое дыхание.

Потом его целовали. Сначала аккуратно, нежно, едва касаясь, потом с нажимом, заставляя приоткрыть рот, наконец, жадно — размазывая по лицу темную густую помаду. Потом поцелуи спустились на шею, стекли по груди на живот. Ощутив, как расстегивается молния на проклятой юбке, демон сдавленно зашипел. Ткань скользнула вниз по ногам, и в воздухе повис приглушенный возглас:

— О, дорогой!..

Кроули ухмыльнулся. Няня Аштарот была истинной леди, а какая же леди выйдет из дома без шелковых чулок? Безумно дорогих, черных, порочных от пояса, придерживающего их, и до кончиков пальцев. Непристойно нежных на ощупь.

От первых прикосновений Кроули покрылся испариной. Такой робости и, в то же время, требовательности он не ожидал, и каждый раз, когда горячие ладони скользили по его бедрам, стонал и цеплялся за обивку дивана, опасаясь немедленно кончить прямо в белье, от которого его никто не торопился избавлять.

Пальцы сменились губами. Легкий поцелуй там, где заканчивался пояс, будто прошил Кроули насквозь, и он едва не открыл глаза, но мягкая ладонь опустилась ему на веки, как бы умоляя: «нет, нет, только не сейчас», и он повиновался, чувствуя, что еще несколько поцелуев — и он будет в голос умолять о продолжении. 

Умолять не пришлось. Оказалось, чтобы кончить с мучительным стоном достаточно было одного единственного прикосновения между ног и тихого, едва различимого «Кроули» на выдохе.

Когда демон открыл глаза, уже во всю занималось утро. Вспомнив, как рано иногда просыпается Уорлок, он резко сел и со стоном схватился за голову. Кажется, сегодня от активных игр придется воздержаться. 

— С добрым утром, дорогой! — Ангел, уже одетый как садовник, но еще не нацепивший его жуткую физиономию, выглянул из небольшой кухоньки и приветственного помахал полотенцем. — Чаю?

— Лучше кофе. Очень крепкого кофе. — Кроули поморщился и немного нервно схватил лежащие перед ним на столике очки. Он очевидно не выспался, но не был уверен, что готов кому-нибудь (особенно ангелу) на это пожаловаться. Хотя, стопроцентной гарантии, что ему все просто не привиделось не было, тело (и очень неприлично смятая одежда) подсказывало, что это были вовсе не ночные фантазии.

Кстати, о фантазиях.

— Ангел, на два слова.

Азирафель вышел из кухни с двумя полными чашками, поставил их на столик, и почему-то немного покраснел. 

— Ты случаем не видел ничего подозрительного в последнее время? 

Облегчение на лице ангела было слишком очевидным:

— Нет, ничего особенного. Мне кажется, нам следует поторопиться, пока все еще не проснулись. Если мы не хотим... вопросов.

Снова смутившись, ангел нахмурился и прищелкнул пальцами. Немедленно обретя гротескный облик брата Франциска, он направился к выходу, когда Кроули вдруг посетила одна интересная мысль.

— Ангел.

Азирафель замер.

— А что ты делал позавчера вечером?..

— Ммм... ухаживал за настурциями?

Кроули закатил глаза, но решил не сдаваться:

— А после?.. Ты случайно не заглядывал в окна детской, с какой-нибудь неизвестной мне пока целью?

Ангел выглядел донельзя смущенным. Но разглядывая торчащие на гротескной физиономии зубы, Кроули вдруг легко представил, как эта рожа могла выглядеть в неясном лунном свете и невольно посочувствовал Уорлоку.

— Я хотел проверить, все ли в порядке. Мы же договаривались встретиться, но тебя не было дольше обычного. Не мог же я просто зайди и спросить куда запропастилась нянюшка, с которой мы хотели распить бутылочку красного бургундского! — Ангел возмущенно фыркнул и выскочил из домика, не удостоив демона даже взглядом на прощание.

«Монстр, значит» — Кроули ехидно ухмыльнулся и одернул жакет. Прошедшие сутки явили ему немало удивительных открытий.


End file.
